The instant invention relates to a golf training device and more particularly, it relates to a multi-use golf training device for improving one's golf swing, putting and chipping skills.
As anyone who has played the fascinating game of golf knows, in order for a golfer to execute a perfect swing, there are a multitude of factors that must be simultaneously considered and controlled to effect a good swing. A slight deviation in executing anyone of these many factors will result in a poor shot. For example, stance, hand grip, position of the head, straight left elbow, eye on the ball, backswing, forward swing and follow--through are some of the factors or facets to be kept in mind in order to successfully execute a good golf swing.
It is a well known theory that practice makes perfect, and in the golf game, the truth of this statement is more accurate than in many other instances. Since it is the repetitive conditioning of the body to go through certain motions, utilizing specific muscles and coordinating them in a particular manner which allows a good golf swing to be consistently executed in an efficient automatic manner and thus improve one's score.
Presently, there are numerous golf training devices on the market. However, many such known devices are limited to a single golfing facet, i.e. they are designed to control the golfer's stance, head position or putting strokes as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,044 , 3,443,811 and 3,806,133, respectively. Other known golf training devices are very complex in nature as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,558 and 4,659,084. As can be seen from a review of these patents, there is a need for an uncomplicated, easy to use device such as the one developed by applicants.